Angst contest
by DearestDissapointment
Summary: Fill the endless void where my heart should be with tears, angst and the like. Done, finally
1. Chapter 1

So this is a thing.

Uhh, remember me? The dude who wrote those two shitty stories about Dark Pit for contests?

Probably not.

Anyway, I've come to accept the fact that I cannot write contest worthy stuff. I have three huge projects planned, two of which I sort of know what I'm doing and one that I don't even know what will happen. Also one of them is for Fire Emblem, not smash, in case you were interested.

So now that I've realised all I do is procrastinate, you guys are gonna give me an excuse to procrastinate. You know, if you want to.

I wrote this much without any idea what I wanted the contest to be about so uhh… Angst and sadness and hurt and more emo shiz.

PM or review if you want to join. PM me again if you've published your fic.

Deadline is July 10th, 11:59 pm Pacific time to be precise just in case you guys procrastinate like I do.

If anybody joins this crap.

Please keep it under T, I'm too lazy to go and change the thing so I can see M fics.

No word limit.

Honourable mentions get a review on a story of their choice, third gets a follow(can be swapped for a review) and a review of one story, second get a follow (can be swapped for review), a favorite (also can be swapped) and review on one story and first place gets two reviews, and their account favorited and followed (can all be swapped for a review)

Everything can be swapped for a review. Even reviews.

Hints: I like Fire emblem, Kid Icarus and to a lesser extent Zelda and Pikmin, though I like anything if it's written well.

Also, if you don't want to be murdered in your sleep you must search up Mogolovonio by Sr Pelo. Try to get the extended version.

Good Luck


	2. Whoops

So I just realised I was really vague with the deadlines. Sorry.

Deadlines for registration is May 10th

Deadline for story is June 10th

Have a good day.

Also, just advertising, look up the song "onii chan puppet snake". It's hillarious.

I swear I'm not a weeaboo I got 14 out of 101 on the weeaboo test


	3. One more day (for some, timezones suck)

There is only one day left, at 11:59 Pm Pacific Time Zone (10th may) I'm closing registration

Please join, I only have 4 peoplez

List of everybody here:

Parrot of wretin

Lunastic frum da starz

EUnder420blazit

Chana Hatter

(okay, here's the actual list)

Paradigm of Writing

Lunatic from the sun

Ender2142

Shana Hager

Have fun with procrastinating, and remember to PM me after you've finished because I've mostly ditched this fanbase for Fire Emblem, and probably won't see it


	4. Entries over

Right, it's over the deadline, so I'm closing all entries

if you really, _really_ want to join (which I doubt), PM me and I may be able to pull some strings. Depending on how late you are

Good luck!


	5. The end finally

Well, this is long overdue

it's me, Empire of Joy. I got a new name. If you don't remember, i'm the faggot that hosted the angst contest. I never properly finished it, because I grew a distaste for smash bros and fanfiction as a whole. I also took a step back and took a good look at myself and my behaviour on this site, and I wasn't really pleased with what I saw. I'm still reading shit, but I really didn't want to do anything on the site, which is why I never ended my Contest. I did try multiple times just to get it done with, but I lost the document each time and gave up. Now I've given up on writing, contests and the like and now want to leave the days of me being trash behind

Now though, I've realised that I can't leave this behind without finishing it. I know all of you probably don't care anymore, but I might as well finish it anyways.

1st- Mind of Steel, Soul of Mourning

2nd- Silver fire

3rd- A game of chess

4th- Filthy casual

These stories were all decent, but here's some constructive critisism for stories half a year a go that probably doesn't apply to you all now

The dialogue in MoSSoM sounds really unnatural, Lucina's needs more commas

in MoSSom, Lucas' insistence that nobody understands him, while kind of realistic, is kind of annoying and there is definitely ways to make it seem like he's actually sad without making him seem like a whiny bitch

In SF some of the dialogue feels a bit cheesy and some cliche moments. pacing feels bad.

in AGoC some really noticeable spelling errors, the scene transitions are pretty bad ("now back to the chess game" feels terrible"), awkward changes from past tense to present tense.

In FC the dialogue is bad, having a character only speak in poyo doesn't really convey angst, too short, actually no angst whatsoever. Shana, come on. You've done it good before.

Apologies for dissapointing you all. good day.


End file.
